Danger
by Will Catch a Grenade 4 TL
Summary: Kevin enter the Golden Trio's era and falls deep for a speical brunette


**I'll post the translated Dutch-English at the end of every chapter. I am partially Dutch but I'm not really intelligent of it yet. I don't own Harry Potter or AVPM.**

Danger:

Chapter 1: First Sight

"_Here I am Face-to-face_

_With a situation, I never thought I'd ever see…_

_Strange._

_How a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than…_

_Beautiful to me…_

_It seems like my eyes have been transfigured._

_Something deep inside has changed_

_They've been open wide_

_But hold that trigger._

_This could mean:_

_Danger!"_

(Granger Danger from A Very Potter Musical)

I was listening to my favorite song, Granger Danger by AVPM, when I heard loud bangs coming from my front door. I paused the repeating lyric video to check it out.

I walked up to my front door. I stood on my toes to look through the peephole. I saw an old man staring at it in wonder. I opened up the door.

"'Ello," I said bluntly, mustering up the best British accent I could. You see I'm Dutch.

"Hallo, ik ben Professor Perkamentus. Zou je graag naar Zweinstein?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes!" I answered. "Hoe zal ik inpakken?"

"Ik heb een Zweinstein trunk voor u in te pakken inch Ik heb gekocht ook uw apparatuur voor u gebracht. Ik heb niet kopen van een huisdier of een toverstaf voor de hand liggende redenen." I nodded grabbing the trunk he placed down. I ran up to my room to pack a couple sets of clothing and my Harry Potter books. I ran downstairs to the professor to take me away.

"Can you speak English?" he asked once we got to our destination: The Leaky Cauldron.

"Not very good, though," I replied. He nodded. He ordered me a room and handed me a key. I examined it as I walked up the stairs. Floor D, Room 2. I walked in but it was being used.

"Het spijt me." I closed the door. It must have been pick-locked.

"This is your new room? We're sorry; we didn't know it was bought. I cleaned it up for you. We'll be leaving," he walked out dragging the girl who looked like she didn't believed that had happened. She shot me a glare as bumped into me. I walked back into my room and sat down in the chair, thinking about how to clean the bed again. I checked the bed but it looked as new. Oh well. I striped down to my boxers and crawled in.

I woke up to my bed creaking under a new weight. I turned onto my left side. "Guh!" I backed out of the bed, crashing on the ground.

"Wat de heck?" I yelled. There was a man crawling to my side, looking over.

"Sorry. I needed a bed but didn't have any money. I lied and said i knew someone and came up," he scratched his head and lay back down, snoring. I moves over to the end of the bed and positioned my feet under the post and brought my knees to a bend. Once I finished my 20 sit-ups, I stood up and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a towel, jeans, and a button-up t-shirt and walked out the and down the hall. I walked down to my room. The mystery man just waking up.

"Hello," I grabbed my wallet and wand and shoved them in my pocket. He grunted. "You're up." He stood, placing a cleaning spell on himself.

"I'm Kevin. I'm a second year Gryffindor at Hogwarts," he held out his hand.

"I'm Kevin too!" I shook his hand. It was true, my English name is Kevin. We walked down the stairs laughing at his stories.

"Good to see you've made a friend," Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.

"Professor!" We walked over. "Hello Kevin," he smiled.

"I hope you two are ready to go to Hogwarts?"

Hallo, ik ben Professor Perkamentus. Zou je graag naar Zweinstein- hello, i'm professor Dumbledore. Would you like to go to Hogwarts

Hoe zal ik inpakken- how will I pack

Ik heb een Zweinstein trunk voor u in te pakken inch Ik heb gekocht ook uw apparatuur voor u gebracht. Ik heb niet kopen van een huisdier of een toverstaf voor de hand liggende redenen- I have to get in a Hogwarts trunk for you I bought also put your equipment for you. I did not buy a pet or a wand for obvious reasons

Het spijt me- i'm sorry

Wat de heck- what the heck

**It would help me if you would look everything up on Google translate.**

**Ik zie je****later ~ Gren**


End file.
